Gradis Walter
Gradis Walter was born in Holland, Trepheon to two middle-class citizens. He was born to a Westerner mother and a Northerner father. His mother was a scholar in Holland, who helped teach children and adults alike about the Western kingdom's history, government and other academics such as literature and mathematics. His father was a skilled black smith, who claims the Walter bloodline was derived from black smiths that came from Nerius down to Trepheon. Although there is not much evidence, his father believes his family had a different surname and was a distant nobility to the passed Northern king. The only reason Gradis was gifted the title, Taboo Mancer was because he dove deep into the study of Carnomancy. Appearance Gradis's main appearance is a man in his mid-30's, with jet black hair which is usually in a dapper style and light green eyes. He has a mesomorph physique due to his ability of shape shifting his appearance and skin, being an experienced carnomancer. Biography Early Life Gradis grew up in Holland for most of his life. He did not have much of a chance to explore outside of Holland; the only occasions being when visiting family in the Western castletown and so forth. During those trips, Gradis really paid attention to what was going on. Whether it was looking at flora or the people that roamed the area, he was quite fascinated at how life differed from town to town. Gradis had the privilege of having a scholar for a mother. He learned about the history of the West, it's laws and government and also tid bits of Dormia. He also had to learn literature, mathematics and basic philosophical ideas. By the time Gradis was 15, an interest had sparked inside him: exploration. Gradis managed to hop along a convoy that was passing through Holland with a couple of close friends. The convoy had traveled across the Western/Central territories, trading medicinal items, swords and even an old piece of plate armor which sold for a high bidder. During the two week journey, Gradis was writing down his findings on people, flora, and the architecture of housing in the West and Central, comparing them. His interest in exploration truly sparked after he got back to Holland, where he reviewed his findings. Over the next four years, Gradis hopped and left convoys, crews and caravans that were travelling around all of Trepheon, managing to avoid brawls, muggings and also once an occasional framing of a murder that was committed by a caravan captain. Gradis left that caravan hours after the incident, collecting valuable information across the land. By the time he was 19, he had written down several articles on his findings in Trepheon, but sadly, did not manage to discover anything new which would give him some short time fame and maybe even profit. When he was 19, something major had shifted in his life. Mancy Obsession When Gradis was 19, he managed to board a crew of ambitious explorers, which included sell-swords, scholars and even one pyromancer. The crew had traveled to the edge of the North, where only a few littered temples remained half buried and abandoned. The crew had fought a few spirits with the raw power of magical artifacts. The crew looted the temple of anything that could have proven valuable. Gradis had managed to enter the archives of the temple, only to discover one intact tome out of the several destroyed or missing. He learned that the tome was a tome on carnomancy. Interested in it, he read the first few chapters, learning taboo knowledge of the twisted mancy. After entering Holland, he left the crew, obsessed with the tome. Gradis continued studying the tome under his parents noses. During that time, he learned how to craft and smith weapons and simple armor and also "graduated" from his lessons his mother taught him. Gradis was aware of the strict law regarding mancy, especially carnomancy, he decided to leave Holland and go to the East, where mancers were welcome and free from Western jurisdiction for the time being. Gradis managed to rent out a small cottage in the Eastern castletown, where he would continue reading and studying the tome. His obsession grew and so did his intellect and comprehension of mancy itself. By the time Gradis was 23, he had finally finished reading the tome, and was ready to enter Vitae for the first challenge in carnomancy. He knew the risks ahead of himself, seeing that he would have to be careful and quick with the trial or he would risk dying in the Void. He also did not want to be interrupted, seeing that posed as a threat too. He decided to pack up and made his way to the desert lands of Trepheon where he would arrive at the small village in the canyon and begin his Vitae there. He adapted to his environment quickly in the Void, and with vigilance and haste, he managed to pass the trial and achieved the rank of a novice carnomancer. He broke out of the Vitae, as he made his way to the inn to get himself a large mug of ale and a place to stay in the inn. Unbenounced to him, he was in stasis for a week, but it felt like an hour for himself. He was shocked, yet relieved at the same time. Gradis adapted to his newfound ability, as he started off small. He helped out with people in the River Village behind the Centralians and Westerners backs; repairing small cuts and flesh wounds with mend, which turned out very successful. He didn’t charge anyone, but he was happy that he was learning. Being a carnomancer ment some people would mistake him for a twisted and demented person. He claimed he wanted to benefit himself and those he helped. Most people bought into his innocence, but some were still in disbelief. A few years passed before Gradis became more and more skilled. He was obsessed with being a carnomancer, striving to go into Vitae to become stronger, and so he did. He arrived back at the Canyon Village and went into Vitae once more. He managed a two and a half hour trial, but spent 2 and a half weeks in Vitae. He did not give a damn about it. He was happy to learn something new. He continued helping people, but established himself a private practice, making a real business out of this. Many people came to him, but he was allowing a few at the time, seeing he did not have all the Vitor in the world. He earned a lot of money off his business and also some friends and reputation across the land. By the time Gradis was 33, he had gone through four Vitae trials and was working up to the final challenge of becoming an archmancer. He arrived at the Canyon Village once more to complete his most difficult trial. Gradis almost escaped with his life, managing to complete the trial before it was too late for him. Thus, he finally earned his rank of an archmancer. But his triumphs did not come without trials. Other than the trials in Vitae, a good amount of his physical health and mental health was taken away. He became easily fatigued and had gained several aching muscles whenever he used a great amount of mancy. Being isolated most of the time meant he did not get any social interaction, driving him off as a sociopath. (Note that the archmancer title will be void until the archmancer application will be read and approved) Middle Life events of Far Lands Gradis is now 35. He roams Trepheon, avoiding contact with the Western jurisdiction, seeing that he would be caught and executed without any negotiation. He has driven himself off as a sociopath, who has some difficulty making friends and negotiating with people, a cruel curse due to his ambition to learn more about carnomancy. In the North, he roams the area bringing his private practice along with him. He helps people in need, which provides him enough money to sustain himself and get food on the table. His obsession with mancy is still at large, seeing that he is willing to study and learn more about mancy to his will contempt. He has cut himself off from his family, a vagabond travelling Trepheon. He hopes that he can bring his business into Nerius and Ludwag so he could gain more money and make his dangerous fame across the lands, even if it means alerting the West, Central and the now Eastern/Western embassy even more. Gradis lives in the Northern town where the God King once roamed. He resides in the ruined tower in the center of town, where he rests, eats, sleeps and studies his tomes on mancy. Rumors have it that he has discovered a tome on a different mancy, and is beginning to go into Vitae there. He has also decided to join up with the Huntresses of the North, being one of the few male members in the clan. Due to his abilities, he acts as a doctor for those in need and also a mentor for physical and mental health. He sees himself as a man of good intention, but his actions are twisted, demented and controversial nowadays. The road to hell is truly paved with good intentions.